


Seventeen Rules for Rat-Spotting in London

by belovedmuerto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drinking Games, Gen, silliness, things found in John's notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rules for the drinking game that Sherlock and John invented one summer evening whilst sat outside a pub near Baker Street, enjoying several drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen Rules for Rat-Spotting in London

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those things I found in my own notes, and read over, and went 'heh, that's amusing, I'll post it.' 
> 
> It came about based on a drinking game that some friends and I invented one summer evening... while sitting outside a bar, really REALLY drunk.
> 
> Infused rail vodka is never a good idea, kids. Keep that in mind.
> 
> Anyway, this is how you know you live in a city: you spend summer evenings sitting outside bars, seeing who can spot the most rats.
> 
> Not looked over at all, but it's super short anyway, so.

1\. Play cannot commence until at least two alcoholic beverages have been consumed by all parties.  
2\. Points will be awarded on basis of identification.  
3\. Extra points will be awarded for rare specimens. Sherlock is not allowed to claim that each of his spots as rare. He must be honest about those that John spots; John can tell when Sherlock is lying.  
4\. First to spot gets teh points.  
5\. First to consume fifth pint of the night gets extra 150 points. Yes, Sherlock, just like in Quidditch. And why you know the rules of Quidditch, of all things, I don’t think I want to know.  
6\. I’m pretty sure ‘albino Norway rats’ aren’t actually a thing.  
7\. No deducing the existence of rats, Sherlock. You have to actually see them with your eyes, not just infer that they’re there.  
8\. What about ROUSes?  
9\. Rodents of Unusual Size? I don’t think they exist.  
(Of all the films for you to pay attention to, Sherlock, you pick The Princess Bride?)  
10\. You have to actually inform your opponent when you see the rats, Sherlock. You don’t get extra points for being a smug git!  
11\. No soliciting outside help.  
12\. Play pauses for acquiring of new drinks.  
13\. Yes, double rats equals double points.  
14\. John decides the points value. His word is law.  
15\. It doesn’t have to be fair, Sherlock.  
16\. No, that glowing thing you found behind that skip doesn’t count. I cannot unsee that, and I fully blame you, Sherlock.  
17\. Just. No, Sherlock.


End file.
